


BITCh

by Adlez27



Series: Bitch! [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adlez27/pseuds/Adlez27
Summary: Bitch 0.5: The PrequelA roleplay between the Vocaloid Twitters @vocalosensei (Teru, run by @Adlez27) and @KiyoteruSensei (Kiyo, run by @Rotten_Velvet).Deep in the wilderness, on top of a forested mountain, is a gate between universes.  Kiyoterus from two universes decide to meet up there and have a chat.





	BITCh

Twitter DMs

**Teru** : Hey, are you online? I finished work today and I felt like chatting.

**Kiyo** : Yeah,i'm pretty much online right now \^o^/

**Teru** : What have you been up to lately?

**Kiyo** : Nothing much. How about you?

**Teru** : Haruto and I have been working on some songs, and might actually do a full electronic EP.

**Teru** : We're not sure whether to still do it under the "ICE MOUNTAIN" name, though.

**Kiyo** : But it doesn't feel the same without Natsuki and Tohma... :(

**Kiyo** : Well good luck on your new songs :)

**Kiyo** : Ike and I are still looking for a house... I don't know if we ever going to find one hmm...

**Teru** : I'm sure you'll find a place to live out there. That is, unless you're moving into Tokyo or something.

**Kiyo** : Tokyo is too far from father so no

**Teru** : Hmm... since it's the weekend, do you want to meet up at the gate?

**Teru** : I think it's nicer to speak face-to-face than just message each other.

**Kiyo** : Hm? Sure. Your universe or mine?

**Teru** : I guess we'll decide once we get there.

**Kiyo** : Alright. Should we go now?

**Teru** : Yeah.

* * *

Kiyo looked at the clock. How am I going to get there? Ike hasn’t arrived yet.

Oh wait a sec. Eiji. Kiyo dialed his number and waited for him to answer. “Hello,senpai.” Eiji answered. “Oh good. You’ve answered. Can you help me for a bit? If you’re not busy.” Kiyo explained to Eiji what is going on. “Oh! I can send you there. Wait for me at the school. I’ll come and pick you up.” Eiji hung up. Kiyo put his phone away and walked to the school gate.

Eiji arrived at the school. Kiyo sat on the passenger seat and began having a conversation with him about Teru as Eiji drove them to the mountains. Eiji stopped as they arrived. “Alright. You can go now,Eiji. I’ll be fine on my own. I’ll probably ask Ike to take me home. Thanks for the lift by the way.” Both of them bid farewell.

Kiyo started climbing the mountain. It took him a while to reached the top. He is fit enough to climb the mountain but still he has to be careful. One wrong step and he will fall back. 

Kiyo sighed in relieve after he reached the gate. A bit of tired,yes and his feet are killing him as well.

* * *

Teru texted Akito quickly, asking for help.  He knew how to drive somewhat, but Akito was the real expert, and would probably be much better at navigating on a steep mountain.  When Akito agreed, they met up at the vegetable shop.  Teru got in the passenger seat of his pickup truck, and they drove out into the wilderness.

At the base of the particular mountain, Teru got out.

"Thanks for bringing me here," Teru said.

"No problem.  Should I just wait here, or should I go and come back to pick you up later?" Akito asked.

"I don't think I'll be long, so you can just wait" Teru answered.

"Also, are you sure you want to hike a mountain in those clothes?"

"It's not that bad, is it?"  Teru got worried.

"No no, you're fine," Akito dismissed.  He got on his phone.

"Alright, see you later."

Teru started up the mountain path, but it was steeper and more difficult than he expected.  He wasn't the kind to exercise much.  The weather was nice, but as he got more tired, he started sweating.  He took off his jacket to alleviate it, but it was still exhausting.  By the time he got to the gate, he was out of breath.

* * *

Real Life

**Teru** is standing in front of the gate now

**Teru** : HELLO?? Are you here yet?

**Kiyo** standing in front of the gate as well

**Kiyo** : Yeah.

**Teru** pants

**Teru** : It was a long hike up... I'm not used to this haha

**Kiyo** : Well both of us have our glasses on. Of course we can see each other. *he said jokingly*

**Kiyo** : you probably don't exercise,huh?

**Teru** : ...Not really.

**Kiyo** : Pfft. Anyway,should i get in or?

**Teru** : Yeah, I don't think it makes much of a difference in the middle of nowhere

**Teru** puts his suit jacket on the ground. He took it off earlier because he was getting sweaty.

**Kiyo** walked inside the gate and appeared in front of Teru. He waved at Teru

**Kiyo** : Hi

**Teru** : Hey.

**Teru** sits on his jacket so he doesn't have to sit on dirt

**Kiyo** : Oh wow you're sweating a lot

**Kiyo** sits on the ground,taking his jacket off

**Teru** : And what, you hike on mountains every day?

**Kiyo** : No but I did some exercise almost everday. I'm fit enough hah

**Teru** : Maybe I should start doing, I dunno,  _ something _ at least

**Teru** : The weather was really nice today.

**Kiyo** : It was... but it's getting hot though

**Kiyo** : So how are you and Lalita?

**Teru** : Hm? Oh, great.

**Teru** : She went back to St. Defo's before I did, though

**Teru** : I wanted to revisit the old elementary school here. Help out a bit.

**Kiyo** : Aww,you're going to be lonely then. And yea you should revisit them.

**Kiyo** : Not much happening at the school in my universe... except that my students keep pranking me.

**Kiyo** sighs

**Teru** : Hey, remember that tape prank?

**Teru** : It happened at the exact same time, exact same day to both of us.

**Kiyo** : Yeah. I remember that. It was painful but to know that it happened to you as well,it's a funny memory to me

**Teru** : If pranks keep happening to you, maybe you need to be more strict.

**Teru** : Try talking to the whole class, so you don't have to embarrass anyone by singling them out.

**Kiyo** : But I already am strict! ...Kinda strict.

**Kiyo** : I did talked to them. I guess the kids are just bored in class.

**Teru** : Haha, you'll figure this out eventually.

**Teru** : Hmm... even though it's only been a week, I already miss Lalita.

**Teru** : I'm just so used to being with her all the time

**Kiyo** : I understand. It's always been lonely without Ike around even if it's just a week.

**Kiyo** : Well you guys are going to be together 24/7 after you guys get married

**Teru** : I almost can't imagine what it was like before I met her

**Teru** : I mean, its like

**Teru** : I actually realize just how lonely I used to be... I thought I was fine at the time

**Kiyo** : Now now. Don't look at the past

**Teru** : Yeah

**Teru** : I got to have so much fun over the last few months

**Teru** : If you know what I mean

**Teru** : ...So uh, how about you and Ike?

**Kiyo** : Yeah i know what you mean

**Kiyo** : Better than before. More kiss and hugs but like I said,he's getting busy nowadays

**Kiyo** : I have to live without him for a week or two

**Teru** : That puts us in the same place.

**Teru** fistbump?

**Kiyo** fistbumps

**Teru** : I feel like you've gotten further with him than I've gotten with Lalita, though

**Kiyo** : We're engaged so... yeah?

**Kiyo** : He's coming back from his trip today so I guess I'll be fine.

**Teru** : Oh, that's great

**Kiyo** : Say,when are you going to propose to Lalita?

**Teru** : You promise you won't tell her?

**Kiyo** : I rarely even see her

**Teru** : I mean she probably already guessed but

**Teru** : Christmas

**Teru** : I know it's really cheesy but... it's still romantic

**Kiyo** : Aww that's sweet

**Kiyo** : I hope there's going to be a mistletoe under you guys hahaha

**Teru** : ...Okay, can I be honest? I keep thinking about this one really awkward memory

**Kiyo** : What is it?

**Teru** : I don't know how to bring this up

**Teru** : Uh

**Teru** : So, I know the Ike in my own universe, and

**Teru** : Well, you and your Ike...

**Teru** : You have a good sex life.. right.....?


End file.
